Kayla
Kayla is a recurring character in Pinkalicious & Peterrific. Appearance Kayla wears all blue clothes (just like Serenity), has white hair, and a dark skin tone. Kayla wears a light blue one piece swimsuit when she goes to the beach.Gnome Beach For bed, Kayla wears a light blue nightgown and teal slippers.Edna's sleepwalking Personality Little is actually known about Kayla, but she was seen causing trouble in her debut (and even got Norman arrested for nothing in said episode) and in Deep Trouble. Gallery Ringmaster Gnome and Kayla.png Ringmaster Gnome holding Kayla's hand.png Sketch-1578657296423.png Sketch-1578656970897.png Relations with other characters Norman Norman and Kayla generally do not get along.In Kayla's Blank Check, Kayla frames Norman (this was evidenced by Mr. Pinkerton's dead body on the living room floor and a prostitute on the couch) and gets him arrested for no reason, even know Kayla was the one being irresponsible with the blank check not Norman. However, Norman could be seen getting along with Kayla on occasion and sometimes are seen as good friends.In Serenity's Cleaning, Norman was standing next to Edna and between Kayla and he didn't have a problem with it. Edna Edna and Kayla are seen as frenemies. Half the time they get along but half the time they don't. Edna is nice to Kayla even if she doesn't do the same. [[Sophia|'Sophia']] Sophia gets along with Kayla.In Deep Trouble, Sophia says that it was the first time she sees a garden gnome despite the fact she had seen Norman but she shrieked when she first saw him because she never saw a garden gnome before. There is a hint that Kayla might be a bad influence on Sophia. [[Pinkalicious Pinkerton|'Pinkalicious']] Kayla and Pinkalicious get along well. [[Beatrice|'Beatrice']] Beatrice has a severe phobia of gnomes (gnomophobia) (except Norman and Edna) and will shriek whenever she sees one which basically means she's scared of Kayla. [[Brittany Anderson|'Brittany']] Brittany does not get along with Kayla and will fight whenever they see each other. [[Serenity|'Serenity']] Serenity and Kayla hate each other because of the way Kayla treated her in gnome school. However, Kayla was shown having sympathy for Serenity in Serenity gets a bellyache, which could mean that Serenity and Kayla are nice to each other too. Ringmaster Gnome Kayla has a crush on Ringmaster Gnome. Ringmaster Gnome does not realize that Kayla has a crush on him. Trivia * Kayla and Pinkalicious share the same voice actor. Coincidentally, Kayla's name was derived from her voice actor. * Kayla is based off of Black Yoshi from SML. * The gnome used for Kayla was one of the unnamed female ones wearing blue clothes from the canon episode Garden Gnome Party. * Kayla has a crush on Ringmaster Gnome, but he doesn't know about it.Referenced several times in the fanon series, but where we really get into detail about Ringmaster Gnome not knowing that Kayla has a crush on him is in Kayla's Crush. * Brenna is presumably her daughter. * There is some serious sexual tension between Kayla and Ringmaster Gnome. * Kayla went on a date with Ringmaster Gnome one time.Ringmaster Gnome's Beautiful Date References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Gnomes Category:Characters that can be mean sometimes Category:Characters named after their voice actor